


Am I not good enough?

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positivity, F/F, M/M, thin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's body is perfect just the way it is! But because the world is a cruel place some people need some perfect human beings to tell them that #isuckatsummarizinghelpme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I not good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I am hyper af because it’s my birthday tomorrow and I finally finished this story! Please read the note on the end of the chapter, it’ll explain the reason why I decided to write this in the first place. It got to long to put here so I decided to move it there. Please read it since it is super important guys, gals & non-binary pals :)
> 
> This story first got uploaded to tumblr so if you recognise it from somwhere it's probs from there

It was anual movie night at the tower and Wanda really wished she could be somewhere else right now.  
It wasn’t as if she hated watching movies. She loved to, really. It was one of the things that made her forget her worries and just relax for a while.  
Watching movies with the Avengers, however, was never a good thing to do.  
Take her brother for example. Pietro was continiously talking through the movie whenever he got bored - which happened almost every five minutes after the start of almost any movie - to the person who sat the closest to him. It didn’t matter how many times anyone would tell him to shut up and pay attention to the screen, he would just continue with his actions.  
Steve constantly asking the obvious questions and not understanding what was happening. It was frustrating a lot of people when something was about to happen and he interrupted just because he didn’t follow what was going on or the different choices of the characters and why they made them.  
Vision agreeing on that last part, not understanding why someone would choose A when B was the better choice.  
Tony wasn’t always present, something that Wanda was really happy about. She cherished the moments that he wasn’t around to critisize every little thing about the movie.  
Clint shooting arrows at the screen just because he can.  
Bruce eating all of the popcorn before the movie had even started.  
Wanda could go on like that for ages, pointing out the small factors that didn’t bother her as one thing but all of them combined left her infuriated and with no   
There was only one person that made everything a little less frustrating and made the time that got completly ruined by the rest a little less waisted.  
[Y/N].  
She was the only one who could listen to Pietro talking on and on without the need to start breaking stuff. She was the one that answered all of Steve’s questions without hating the fact that he had asked them. [Y/N] would happily get new snacks when all of the others were eaten by the rest.  
She had managed to make everything that the rest did bearable without even asking for anything in return. However, it wasn’t that that made these movie nights more pleasurable for Wanda.  
It was watching [Y/N] enjoy whatever happened on screen when she wasn’t needed by anyone else, with a huge smile on her face that made Wanda smile too. It was watching [Y/N] get way too carried away whenever she was explaining to Steve what was happening, ending up spoiling the end for everyone but Wanda didn’t care. It was totally worth everything just to see [Y/N]’s face light up when she started talking.  
It wasn’t much about the things that she did that left Wanda speechless. It was her whole being that made Wanda’s heart skip a beat, the look in [Y/N]’s eyes that made her swoon without her minding it.   
Wanda never voiced her thoughts about [Y/N] out loud, afraid of her reaction, yet they managed to find a way out in every way possible. She wanted and tried so hard to put them back where they came from or so help her.  
Yet it wouldn’t always work. The only thing that Wanda could hope for was that [Y/N] would never be around when her words found their way out.

Wanda found herself stuck inbetween Steve and Pietro on the couch, a deathly combination that she wanted to escape from as soon as possible. Bucky sat in front of Steve, his head against his knees and a content look on his face. Wanda smiled, happy that he found some happiness again.  
She wished that she could find that kind off happiness herself too.

[Y/N]’s eyes were glued on the brown haired girl sitting next to her brother and Steve. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Wanda’s face. She looked so happy there. [Y/N] couldn’t help but suddenly feel sad as she realised that it wasn’t her that made Wanda happy.  
Her gaze met Pietro’s and she quickly looked away, knowing that she just got caught staring at her crush.   
But why would she even have a chance with her? Wanda was a goddess, and she…  
She was just [Y/N]. A girl with flaws, problems and feelings way too big for her to handle properly. A girl with a body that wasn’t good enough for the world, with doubts and worries that couldn’t take on the world no mather how hard she tried.  
She could feel the tears start to form in the corner of her eye as she thought of everything that was wrong with her. She quickly blinked them away, not wanting to show her weakness to others.  
“Anyone interested in some pizza? We kind off ordered the whole place empty.”  
She looked up to Natasha and Clint standing in the dooropening, both holding around ten pizza boxes each.  
“You can give me around five.”  
She held her hands stretched out so she could take them over, suddenly feeling way hungrier than she had thought at first.  
“Are you sure you can eat all of them?”  
She looked up, her gaze at Pietro, not really understanding his words and their meaning.  
“I’m sorry, but why are you saying that? I’m hungry, of course I can eat all of them.”  
She mouthed a small thank you towards Clint who had put the pizza on the table, free for them to take, before returning to look at Pietro. She could feel everyone looking at her but she didn’t try to pay attention to it.  
“Well, I mean, you are so small and I am just wondering if you could eat all of that.”  
“Are you for real with this?”  
“I am actually wondering why you don’t eat more. I mean, being this thin can’t be healthy for you, can it?”  
Her face was filled with confusion as she now kept looking between Pietro and Clint, trying to process their words and their meanings.  
[Y/N] closed her eyes as she prosessed all of it, and without thinking about it she stood up from the comfortable chair.   
“You know what? Fuck it, I’m leaving. Have fun without me.”  
She looked back at the group one last time, her gaze meeting Wanda’s and for once she didn’t look away.  
“I’m sorry.”  
And with those words she left and ran.

Wanda didn’t know how quick she could jump up to run after [Y/N]. She couldn’t believe that there were people who dared to say such words towards someone so perfect, to make her feel less than she was worth.  
“Wanda were are you going?”  
She turned around, her face red of anger over everything that had just happened, angry of the fact that she didn’t do anything to stop those comments that her brother and Clint had fired at her.  
“I’m going after the girl that deserves the world, that you managed to take down purely for her appearance. Why would you even do that?”  
Wanda was confused to say the least, confused by everything that happened and confused about the reason why it even happened in the first place.  
Yet most of all she felt guilty. Guilty because she hadn’t done anything to stop the comments, guilty that she had let it happen in the first place.  
She turned around without thinking about it, on her way in finding [Y/N] to tell her that she was sorry.  
To tell her that none of the words of the boys mattered, that she shouldn’t believe them, that she was perfect in every single thing that she did.  
Wanda had to find her first for that.

If she looked back on it later she should have known that she would have found her in the small library bedroom. [Y/N] and books were a match made in heaven and whenever she didn’t feel happy about anything in the world she came here.  
Wanda could understand that. Whenever she entered the room she felt the safety of the books surrounding her. if she ever got the chance to live there forever, she would take it with both hands.  
She could hear the small sobs coming from behind the bed standing in the room as she slowly made her way over, hoping that she wouldn’t scare [Y/N] as she came closer.  
“Why are you here? Go away!”  
Wanda could hear the anger in [Y/N]’s voice, stopping her for a moment before she whispered a small response.  
“It’s only me. Can I come sit next to you?”  
She was now so close to [Y/N] that she could see her hugging her legs, her hair covering parts of her face.  
She didn’t wait for her answer as she took her place next to her, looking towards the many books in front of them.  
There was silence between them, only filled with the silent sobs that came from [Y/N] as she continued crying. It took a while for Wanda to find her voice back, to find the words that she wanted to say so desperatly.  
“They aren’t right you know. You shouldn’t believe them, you are beautiful just the way you are.”  
[Y/N] looked up, tears staining her face as she tried so hard to keep herself together.  
“But it still hurts you know. It doesn’t matter if their comments are real or not, if I should believe them or not. Because you know what the problem is? When you are ‘fat’ people tell you that you do not need to worry about your body, that you do not need to lose weight to become skinny because honestly, who wants to be skinny? They tell you that you should be happy with who you are and that you do not need to worry about yourself. But when you are skinny, when you are like me and you have trouble loving your body they won’t tell you that you don’t need to change. They won’t tell you that hating your body is weird and something you’re not supposed to do. They tell you that you need to shut up because you have a perfect body. They ask you if you are okay, if you maybe have a eating disorder, because god you are so thin. They ask me why i don’t gain some weight because how I am isn’t healthy.”  
She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears and Wanda wanted to scream because this girl in front of her was broken while she didn’t deserve to and all she wanted to do was hug her and comfort her. Tell her that she was okay.  
Smack the living shit out of everyone who didn’t realise that.  
“Why do we live in a world where it is okay to love yourself and your bodytype unless you are viewed as the thing everyone wants to be because suddenly you have to keep up with all the crap they tell you. They have to tell you constantly that you are not okay, and when you even dare to utter one word wrong than they’ll immidiatly tell you that you shouldn’t be whining so much because 'honestly you have a perfect body why would you even hate it’? It’s as if they tell me that I cannot hate nor love my body, that I have to be neutral about it and even if that happens they have something to say about it. And I just can’t anymore. I can’t go on like this, pretending to be okay when I am not, pretending that every comment doesn’t hurt. I just… I just can’t go on like this anymore.”  
She looked up and her beautiful [Y/E/C] eyes met Wanda’s and Wanda’s instincts took over as she took [Y/N] closer to her , her chin resting on her head. She felt [Y/N] cry against her chest as she whispered the only words that she could think of.  
“It’s going to be okay, believe me. They are just fools for not realising how beautiful and strong you are. You don’t need to change, believe me. Just stay your beautiful, perfect self, okay?”  
All that she could do was hold the sobbing girl close to her as she was telling her that things were going to be okay, that she didn’t need to worry.  
That she was okay as who she was.  
It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep, assured that everything would be okay as long as they were in each others company.

They should have known better than to search all the way through the tower. If there was one room they would be in it would have had to be the library. Both of the girls could be found there in their free time and it wouldn’t have been a surprise if they found their escape in that room.   
It also wasn’t a surprise that they found them together, sound asleep in eachothers arms.  
“They look cute together, really.”  
“Do you think we look the same as them whenever we are together?”  
“Is that meant as a bad thing Buck?”  
“No, it just means that we are cute as hell too.”  
Steve almost started laughing out loud but he could hold himself in, agreeing with Bucky’s statement.  
“Come on punk, we got to go. Don’t want to wake the cute ones up.”  
“So that means that we will leave them here without taking a picture?”  
Bucky looked at Steve with a confused look.  
“Are you sure you aren’t Tony who secretly took over my boyfriend?”  
“Haha, very funny Buck. No but I’m serious. I mean look at them! They look so cute together!”  
Bucky sighed, taking Steve’s hand in his as he led him out of the room.  
“You’re unbelievable, punk.”  
“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago, while I was reading fanfics I came across a body positivity fic for a fat girl*. Super awesome, that’s what I thought. It’s amazing that there are ways for us to help these girls who feel insecure about their own body and tell them that they are okay as who they are and that they don’t need to change.  
> Yet something didn’t feel alright for me. How many stories of this kind had I come across and how many were for fat girls*? How many were for skinny girls*?  
> From all of the body positivity fics I have read only one was for skinny girls. Shocking, I know. Does that mean that we are super confident and don’t need this kind of support? (Flash news, the answer is no)  
> Even the one I read wasn’t as nice as I hoped it would be. Sure, I know the writer didn’t mean it like this but they wrote that the characters would find a way for the reader to gain weight. Is that the same message you are spreading towards the fat girls*?   
> No!  
> Than why does it have to be the message that has to be spread towards the skinny girls*?   
> As a skinny girl myself I got mad by this. I got mad by the fact that our feelings are just dismissed this way, that we aren’t seen as valid or something.  
> I had enough of only seeing body positivity fics for fat girls* so I decided to write one myself for the skinny girls*.  
> And don’t forget girls, no matter who you are or what your body type is, you are perfect just the way you are and everyone who says otherwise is utterly wrong. Don’t forget that :)  
> Also, sorry for getting carried away with this…
> 
> \- Vera
> 
> *fat girls and skinny girls are used in this as girls who either have more or less fat than the average person. It is in no way meant as an insult. I am so sorry if you got the wrong idea of this….


End file.
